Field
The present application relates, generally, to communications and, more particular, to managing and integrating remote communications in connection with personal and professional productivity.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, many people use a plethora of devices, tools and formats to communicate with each other. Cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, smart-phones, facsimile machines, e-mail, chat, SMS and voice over IP (“VOIP”), for example, are used by individuals to communicate. Too many isolated tools are needed to complete tasks, resulting in inefficiency and ineffectiveness. The ability to manage and/or track such communications is difficult at least because communication is dispersed across too many media. Too much time is wasted deciding what people need to do and when people need to do it.
Moreover, discerning how to prioritize a plurality of communications is currently difficult. Much information that is communication between parties may be understood between the parties at a particular time to have particular significance, but other parties monitoring such communication, or the same parties over time may not be able to prioritize communications adequately.
Further, the various tools, devices and formats currently in use for communication often provide unnecessary and undesirable redundancies. Currently, there is no adequate way to consolidate different communications that may relate to a single or particular task.